


Pineapple Juice

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Balthazar loves Pineapples, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel loves Takeshi's Castle, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Son stato io a fare cosa? No, aspetta, qualsiasi cosa sia, non è colpa mia.” si corresse senza neppure distogliere lo sguardo dalla tv. “Sono almeno due ore che sto qui seduto a vedere Takeshi's Castle.” proseguì mangiando una manciata di patatine, il sacchetto quasi finito accanto ad un pacco enorme di M&M's che era in condizioni simili.<br/>Balthazar lo fissò ancora sospettoso. “Gabe, lo so che hai preso tu la mia ultima bottiglia di succo d'ananas. Riconosco quel sorriso compiaciuto che fai quando metti in atto uno dei tuoi scherzi idioti!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/). Stavolta, comunque, ho scritto tutti fill abbastanza corposi, quindi ho optato per postarli separati gli uni dagli altri.  
> Sono un po' di fretta quindi vi lascio alla lettura.  
> Baci e buona lettura, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

_Prompt: Balthazar/Gabriel, "Lo so che tu hai preso la mia ultima bottiglia di succo d'ananas, Gabriel. So che sei stato tu. Riconosco quel tuo sorriso compiaciuto. "_   
  


Balthazar fissava il frigorifero come se l'elettrodomestico gli avesse ucciso il gatto (anche se Balthazar non aveva mai avuto un gatto in vita sua e odiava anche quello di Anna quando lo beccava a gironzolare per le scale). Era chiaro che qualsiasi fosse il motivo che aveva fatto comparire quello sguardo omicida, la colpa non fosse del frigorifero, motivo per cui, dopo pochi istanti, gli occhi spiritati di Balthazar si spostarono su Gabriel, che se ne stava beato sul divano, ignaro del dramma che stava vivendo l'altro.

“Ammettilo, sei stato tu.” disse avvicinandosi al divano, fissando dall'alto in basso il suo... Beh, fidanzato era una parola grossa. Gabe era solo il cretino con cui ogni tanto scopava per dimenticarsi di tutte le volte in cui invece gli rompeva le scatole.

“Son stato io a fare cosa? No, aspetta, qualsiasi cosa sia, non è colpa mia.” si corresse senza neppure distogliere lo sguardo dalla tv. “Sono almeno due ore che sto qui seduto a vedere Takeshi's Castle.” proseguì mangiando una manciata di patatine, il sacchetto quasi finito accanto ad un pacco enorme di M&M's che era in condizioni simili.

Balthazar lo fissò ancora sospettoso. “Gabe, lo so che hai preso tu la mia ultima bottiglia di succo d'ananas. Riconosco quel sorriso compiaciuto che fai quando metti in atto uno dei tuoi scherzi idioti!”

“Nah, sto solo ridendo di questi scemi. Guarda che craniata ha dato questo!” esclamò prima di emettere una risata sguainata, pezzi di patatine masticate che volevano sul tappeto del salotto di Balthazar.

“Che poi perchè sei venuto da me a vedere questa merda, mangiarti tutta la mia scorta di patatine e berti tutto il mio succo d'ananas?” sbuffò sedendosi di peso sul divano e rubando il sacchetto di M&M's.

“Sempre per la tua bellissima tv, ovvio. La mia è definitivamente andata e di sopra mi stavo annoiando.” rispose Gabriel prima di recuperare il sacchetto di dolci e mettere di peso le proprie gambe in grembo a Balthazar. Quest'ultimo lo fissò malamente, mentre Gabriel prendeva una manciata di cioccolatini e se li metteva in bocca sorridendo e masticando a bocca aperta.

“UGH, come faccio a finire a letto con te ogni volta ancora è un mistero.”

“È per il mio senso dell'umorismo, ovvio!”


End file.
